Squared
by trashtooru
Summary: Her name is Mochizuki Akane. A childhood friend to Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, her wants to be with both of them together has been outwitted by fate. With Kageyama Tobio entering, how will their relationship remain?
1. Cold, Cold Winter

They were all little children.

It was a cold day, and snow hasn't even begun falling. But their bodies were kept warm by the excitement exerting from watching a volleyball match from a TV in an electronics shop. The awe glistening in their eyes, their hands balled up into a fist, their mouths left hanging as the winning team spiked, blocked and tossed their way through the receiving team's points, eventually leading.

Three children, a girl and two boys, on a cold winter evening, in front of an electronics store, watching a match that'll leave a mark in their lives.

_six years after_

A ten year old redhead had tears falling down her cheeks, clenching her fist behind her two friends.

"Akane-chan?! Why're you crying?" The olive-skinned twelve year old asked, rushing to her after hearing a soft sob coming from behind. The other boy, a fair-skinned brunette who was also twelve, dropped the volleyball he was holding, doing the same as his friend did, scurrying to her. "Is something wrong, Akane-chan?"  
She sobbed silently, shooking her head, refusing to tell them. Both of them sighed, one patting her head and the other wiping her tears away. Always had she refuse to tell them of her problems, but eventually she'll just give in, telling them everything on her mind.

"You don't want to be alone without us, huh, Akane-chan?" Said the fair-skinned boy, wiping her tears.

She nodded, immediately hugging both of them with her small arms while saying in a small voice," I don't want Tooru and Iwa-kun to go."

The fair-skinned, who was called Tooru, smiled softly, hugging them back. Iwaizumi, or known to them as Iwa-kun, frowned a little at her thoughts, murmured, " Don't worry, we'll still visit you from time to time. Oikawa here is your neighbour, right?" He pulled away from the hug, smiling widely. "Since we're both going to the same school next spring, I'll be coming over for homework. That way, when finish our homework, we can play with Akane-chan!"

Akane smiled immediately from hearing that, nodding excitingly. "You promise!" Tooru smiled, nodding. He then looked at Iwaizumi, and snickered," Iwa-chan seems to be finally thinking before he speaks." Those words made him earn a volleyball smacked into his face, faltering a little behind. "Iwa-chan!"

But even though it hurt, they all laughed.

In the coming spring, the two had started their junior high school days at Kitagawa Daiichi, a school that has one of the few best boys volleyball teams in the Miyagi Prefecture. In his first year there, Oikawa Tooru took over the setter's position within just a few months, and Iwaizumi Hajime was given a place in the court as their wing spiker. They won a lot for their team, and never forget to visit their dear Mochizuki Akane after school.

She thought that if this were to continue, they'll be able to stay together forever. But she knew there'll be a time where everything will soon meet an end. And so will theirs.


	2. Two Years of Waiting

Akane was visited frequently by both boys, both fulfilling their promise to her. They'd help her with her homework and at times, they would play outside. When a new month comes, they'd follow her to the doctor's for checkups, always receiving a positive answer, and also lollipops, of her health from the doctor, then after, they'll go back to her house to play volleyball.

Summer was usually the time they spent most together. Popsicles every day, going to Iwaizumi's house for air-conditioning, watching TV at Oikawa's house and playing volleyball at Akane's. They'd go to the summer festival, they practically did everything there was to do in summer.

When Akane was going to turn twleve, her mother gave birth to a baby boy, so the two would always frequent at her house. This was during autumn.

There were times when Iwaizumi couldn't come over, so it would only be Oikawa and her. "Akane-chan, what's his name?" Oikawa asks, carrying the baby in his arms, making faces as if to make the baby laugh. "Minato. Minato Mochizuki," she said, picking up the baby toys scattered on the floor. He smiled at Minato, chuckling a little as the baby holds his finger with his hand." He's so cute! Just like his sister," Oikawa squealed, then pouted a little," He doesn't have you mom's red hair though." She laughed, going to them, and made him say while pinching his side,

"I choose Minato over my own nephew!"

All of them were growing up slowly, both in mind and body, but they still made time for her.

Their second year had been more tougher than it was the year before. More members were entering the volleyball club, and time spent with her lessen. They apologized a number of times, always making up for the times they didn't come. She forgave them every single time, making them buy her melon bread every time.

"Buy me a melon bread!"  
"Eeh? Don't you like anything else? Like, uhm, milk bread?"  
"That's your favourite, Tooru! I still want melon bread! Besides, what do you want to put in the milk bread?"  
"Eto, I was thinking maybe Iwa-chan's favourite, agedashi tofu."  
"Agedashi tofu and milk bread..."  
"Akane-chan, don't get absorbed into Oikawa's stupidity!"

She was grateful that they were still willing to come over. This was enough for her. The days of where they're all be at, together.

Despite all this, Iwaizumi grew to fear losing her. So then, one day, in summer's heat, he proposed an idea to both of them.

"Attend our school, Akane."

**Hello, author here! This is my first time publishing a fanfic, so please bear with me. Don't you think the baes I chose for this fanfic are wonderful? Man, I love them. Hahaha... Well! Please, R&amp;R. I want to try to know the flaws of this story and try to remove it's flaws. I'd appreciate it! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Making New Friends

Spring.

It was a new year, and Kitagawa Daiichi was flowing with new students. After the assembly, clubs were advertising their clubs to the first years, students were trying to find their way to their own classes, and the introducing to each other was conducted.

"Akane-chan!"

Oikawa called out, walking towards the redhead who was in her class, sitting at her place. She smiled happily, standing up to greet them both. "Good morning, Tooru, Iwa-kun!" Iwaizumi smiled, ruffling her hair, "Bet you did your hair this morning, huh?" She pouted a little, hitting him. "Duh! It's a new school! Of course I wanted to look my best here!" All three laughed, and when they were done, Iwaizumi asked her, "Your mom was fine with you coming here?" She nodded, "You two were so insistent on me coming here instead of Shiratorizawa so Mom just decided that I should go here. Besides, education here is also not bad." She looked at Oikawa, who was relieved of the fact that she chose Kita-Ichi instead of Shiratorizawa. To see her in that school was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Of course! Even Iwa-chan's able to catch up with the syllabus her-" _Smack. _Oikawa pouted a little while looking at Iwaizumi, earning him another smack behind his back. "Ow, ow! Okay, okaaay!"

She laughed, smiling. The happiness she felt can't be contained, but she restrained herself. The bell rang, signifying the start of homeroom class. The two left after saying they'll see her later, and went to their own class. While on the way, Oikawa asked Iwaizumi, "Ne, Iwa-chan. Was it a good idea to bring her here?"

Iwaizumi was surprise to here Oikawa asking such a question in that sort of voice. He sighed, answering him, "I don't know." Oikawa clenched his fist, gritting his teeth, for in his sea of thoughts, fear was resurfacing.

Akane was just listening to her classmates talking to each other at her seat, for none of her past schoolmates entered Kita-Ichi. The seat beside her that was empty soon was filled in by a raven-haired boy. She began to feel nervous and awkward as he was staring at her, well, the energy bar on her desk, but when she realized it was not her he was looking at but the bar, she let out a sigh of relief and gave it to him. "Here," she said smiling. The boy took it and murmured a thank you, eating it just a few minutes before their homeroom teacher came in. Her chance to communicate was then taken away by the teacher. Attendance was taken and introducing of classmates was going on. She wondered the name of her seatmate, who was laying his head on the table, snoring lightly. _He's sleeping, _she thought to herself, wondering how he fell asleep after eating an energy bar. When it was her turn to introduce herself, she stood up, and all eyes were on her.

_She has red hair, that's rare._

"My name is Mochizuki Akane, I'm from Narukami Elementary School. Please take care of me."

Her classmates, with mouths open, looked at her as though she was a sight to be seen. Who could blame her? She's practically the only one with red hair in the school. She hoped that they'll only treat her like any other normal student.

It was then the boy's turn to introduce himself, so before sitting down, she poked him. "Hey," she whispered, waking him up, and thus he wiped his drool, stood up and said, "My name is Kageyama Tobio. I came from Akiyama Elementary School. Please take care of me." After that, he slumped back into his seat, looking at her.

She, who was looking outside the window, laughed a bit to herself, making him frown a little. When class ended, he pegged onto her sleeve a bit, and when she turned to look at him, he asked, "Why were you laughing?"  
She tilted her head a little, answering, "My friend was outside down there, trying to crack a joke, but he got kicked in the back by my other friend." She laughed again, remembering Oikawa's face when he was kicked. "It's funny, if you ask me."

"Oh, uh, I see." He scratched his nape, sitting up straight. _She doesn't seem dangerous or anything_, he thought. "Mochizuki-san, isn't it? Well, shall we be friends then? You're weird, but, that's cool."

Even though she felt a little bit offended when he called her weird, she smiled, then nodded.

**Hello again! I'm practically posting everyday sinces it's the holidays here so yah. ** Aren't you happy now that Kageyama is in!?** I am but well*sigh* there's gonna be a lot of chapters since I'm covering all of Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi's past. **

**Who do you want Akane to be with the most? This is the reason why I wrote this in the first place, because I can't choose between the three *cries* Welp! Like the usual, please R&amp;R and thanks for reading!**


	4. Introducing a Genius

"My name is Kageyama Tobio from Akiyama Elementary School. I've been playing volleyball since second grade while being in Akiyama. I look forward to playing with you all."

Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys Volleyball Team had already begun accepting new members. Amongst the boys was Kageyama Tobio. With his bow and his experience, everyone knew he was a genius. His authentic happiness when he touches a volleyball was emitted while he practiced in the gym with his other team mates. He was soon noticed by their coach and advisor, and he was given a place on the bench as a setter. Practically, he was noticed by everyone as a genius.

But the genius has his own idol.

Just as their first practice ended, Akane came by to walk back home with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Seeing Kageyama cleaning up, she went over to him and greeted him casually. "Hello, Kageyama-kun," she smiled, scratching her nape while tilting her head, "I guess you weren't joking when you said you do play volleyball."

Kageyama nodded, asking her, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm just here to walk back with my friends. We're practically neighbours. Well, one of them are to me."  
"Who are th-"

He was cut off by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who approached her after finishing their own tasks. "Akane-chan!" Oikawa jittered, a wide smile plastered on his face. Iwaizumi pulled him away just before he could hug her, smiling at her, "Shall we go?" She nodded, saying goodbye to Kageyama before leaving with both of them.

Kageyama just watch them go as he held the floor mop, his question answered by the presence of the two.

"Akane-chan! What were you doing, talking to that boy?" Oikawa pouted, annoyed by the fact that she was talking to the genius. "He's my classmate," she said, "I thought it'd be friendly to greet him."

"But but-"  
"Assikawa, if he's her classmate, then stop yapping. Sheesh. You're already so noisy since Coach appointed you captain."  
"Tooru's captain?" Akane's eyes began to shine, stars appearing in them. Oikawa nodded with a dignified look, and said while patting Iwaizumi's back, "And Iwa-chan is my vice!" Her eyes sparkled, clearly showing how happy she was of their positions. "Wow!" Oikawa kept on talking about it, belittling Iwaizumi in the most possible ways, as he endure his punches.

Iwaizumi then smacked Oikawa's back, shouting, "And you, as captain, better be doing a good job!"

Oikawa gave a thumbs up, pouting, "Iwa-chan, don't do that to your captain, or my back'll break-"

_Smack._

**HERRO again. I'm sorry for not posting last week, I'm a really disorganized person haha. Anyways, forgive me if this is very short, I literally had no way of continuing. See you in the next chapter! Please please R&amp;R, F&amp;F!**


	5. Classmates, Friends

"Kageyama-kun, you owe me for that yakisoba bread, so buy me something!"

Summer has come, and the summer wardrobe has been taken out. School was still on, and the heat was taking over. Kageyama was sitting at his place, face lying on the table, only to look up at Akane when she stood in front of his seat.

"B-but, Mochizuki-san... It's so hot..." He groaned, fanning himself. She squinted her eyes and hissed, "You. Owe. Me. Yogurt." The instant he heard the hissing he stood up and nodded, taking his wallet out. "You're following me, though."

"Of course!"

As they walked their way to the vending machine, a small chat occurred between them.

"Don't you have other friends besides Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama asked, his hands in his pocket. She looked at him, tilting her head. "You, of course." He was expecting another answer though, "I-I meant like, girls. You rarely go out with other people." Reaching the vending machine by the gymnasium, which was located near the first year classrooms, she nodded, but also shook her head. He frowned, eyebrows scrunched together. Seeing how he struggled to understand, she answered,

"I do, but it's really hard keeping up with them, considering the fact that I have a little brother. Besides, they're always talking about boys. They could at least talk about something else."

"What about Kindaichi and Kunimi?"

The corners of her mouth turned down hearing their names and after a short moment of hesitating, she answered, "Kindaichi and Akira-chan are okay I guess, but they're so careful with their words around me, like as if I was vase in their hands." He laughed a little, nodding, "That's true. I guess it's cause of how you look like that makes 'em treat you like that. Though to me, you don't seem much of a girl." She punched his arm, causing him to drop the coins he took out for his wallet. "Ow! See! You're punches are that of a dude! Who do you train with, Iwaizumi-san?!" He rubbed his arm, bending down to pick the fallen coins.

"Of course! He said it's one way of protecting oneself from insults."  
"How is that of any use...?"

Kageyama inserted the coins into the vending machine's coin slot, tapping on the yogurt button. "You sound like a tomboy, even though you're not," He took the yogurt, passing it to her. It was then her turn to frown, murmuring a thank you as she takes the yogurt drink. His abilities to socialize with a girl was still certainly at a really low level, but considering the fact that it was him, she let it slide.

Poking the straw into the yogurt box's hole, she drank it, thinking of the question he had asked. While they walked back to class, she wondered to herself,

_Are we friends, Kageyama?_

She then turned to look at him, wanting to ask him of it, only to be pat on the head. As though he read her mind, he smiled a smile that pleases the soul of one who sees it and answer the question that soon dissolved in thin air,

"We're friends, so don't worry about it."

**It's me again! Hi! Lately, I'm trying to be active herherher. Anyways this chapter is mostly Kageyama and Akane while the thoughts of being friends are the only thing in their minds. The stage where he still doesn't understand love hehehehe. Anywho, I'm not gonna spoil the story even further, so R&amp;R, F&amp;F!**


	6. Questions, Questions, Questions

Oikawa and Akane was at the former's house after school, tossing a ball at each other while waiting for Iwaizumi, who had went back home to pick something up.

"There's a practice match with a neighbouring school in two weeks," Oikawa said, catching the ball. Akane nodded, ready to catch as she replied, "Midterms are a week after, Tooru. Don't forget."  
"Of course I won't! I'm Oikawa Tooru, remember?" he stated, smiling proudly, and she giggled in reply, smiling.

As they continue with their idle chat and tossing, he decided to change the topic. He gripped onto the ball, and asked,  
"Akane, who is Kageyama to you?"  
She looked up to him, wondering why such a question was brought up.  
"Kageyama-kun? He's-"

At that moment, Iwaizumi arrived, making her leave her sentence hanging. "Yo, Akane-chan, Trashikawa."  
"Iwa-kun!" Akane smiled, turning around, forgetting of Oikawa's question. The latter only did grit his teeth, smiling to cover up his frustration. "Hello, Iwa-chan!" He exclaimed, tossing the ball aside to run and hug Iwaizumi, only to be avoided and left to pout. "Anyways, what were you two up to while I was gone?" Iwaizumi asked, squinting his eyes at Oikawa, as though he had known what Oikawa had asked. And, he did.  
But the brunette was always a liar.

"Nothing, Iwa-chan."

Akane's mother then called out to her while carrying Minato in her arms, saying, "Akane, someone's on the phone for you!" Akane looked at her from over the fence, nodding, "Okay, mom!" She then looked over to the boys, and said, "Let's go in now."

As soon as she entered her house, the two who still hadn't move from their positions just stared at each other. Until Iwaizumi spiked a ball to Oikawa's gut.  
"Ouch! What was that for!?" He groaned, arching forward as he place his arm over the aimed area. "You asked about Kageyama, didn't you?" Iwaizumi said, glaring at him. The former only kept silent, looking away.

"Look, Oikawa, he's part of the team now and also, one of Akane's friends. We can't afford to pick a fight. We have to trust him."

He only pouted, upset due to the fact that his best friend defended his 'rival'.

"Fine, let's just go in. Akane-chan is waiting."

**HI AGAIN. Author here! I'm really sorry for disappearing! School and stuff you know... **o(╥﹏╥)o** Sorry if this is too short, I'm deprived of time HA. Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them XD I didn't expect to get so many readers and followers too! I'll end this here, please R&amp;R, F&amp;F and if you have questions, ask away! **


	7. Studying and Homework

"At this rate, you'll never improve, Kageyama-kun."

Akane and Kageyama were in class, the latter groaning as his head was buried in his arms. The midterms had passed, and when they've went to check on their results, he did expectantly bad. Akane, on the other hand, had been doing okay, with her name at the average. She just sighed, and, crossing her arms, just shook her head. "How is it that when it comes to volleyball-" He cut her off with a groan.

"Help me, Mochizuki-san."

"Fine."

He looked up, surprised. "What's with that face?" She asked with a tilt of her head, "You asked so I will. What kind of person do you take me as? I'm only doing this so you'd be able to stay on the team."

He made a face of gratitude, to which she squinted at. "But you better treat me to food when I ask so."  
"Wha-"

"Guess I'm not helping you th-"  
"N-no, wait, I will!"

His arms were practically flailing around, trying to virtually stop her from changing her mind. She glanced at him, and giggled. "You promise?" She held out her pinky, wiggling it. He pouted a little, returning the gesture, and nodded as their pinky intertwine.

"Good! If you've questions, ask away. I'll try my best to help. And we'll try to complete all our home works at school. If not, when you're free, do you want to come over to my place?" He placed his hand on his chin, thinking for a while, then nodded, "If that's okay with you, then yeah, sure. I'll be in your care, Mochizuki-san."

That Sunday, he came over to her house. They exchanged greetings and she invited him in. As they moved to the living room, he scanned the house from top to bottom, and Akane noticed, and just laughed. "Don't worry, Kageyama-kun. There's no monsters or ghosts here." He scowled before setting his bag aside as he sat with her at the table, saying, "It's not that. It's been quite some time since I've been to someone's house."

"Are you serious?" He nodded, to which she smiled, and said, "Well, you're welcome anytime."

She stood up and then asked, "Oh right, do you want anything to drink? Or are you hungry?" He shook his head. As he was about to say something, the creaking sounds of someone coming down the stairs distracted him. "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's just Tooru and Minato."

"Tooru? Who-"

Out came Oikawa carrying Minato in his arms, and his approach towards the living room stopped as soon as he realized. Immediately, he grimaced and beckoned Akane over. "What's he doing here?" He whispered to her, obviously displeased with the current situation. "He came over to study." His brows furrowed, "Just the two of you?"

She nodded and chuckled, "It's not like Kageyama-kun is a monster. He's perfectly fine." To which Oikawa can only purse his lips, and just sigh. "I'm going to be in the kitchen, if you need me." With that, he immediately left for the kitchen, disregarding Kageyama.

She returned to sitting with Kageyama, opening her books, and he did so, before asking, "What's Oikawa-senpai doing here?"

"He always comes over," she said while doing her work, "We're neighbours, and my mom thinks I can't take care of Minato alone when she's out, so he's always here to help." They then started studying, and he struggled comprehending while she struggled explaining, but all in all, it wasn't so bad.

And in the midst of studying, he looked at her, a question he know not why was even in his head blurted out.

"So, he's like a brother to you?"

"Yeah."

**HI GUYS SEE WHAT'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm sorry for disappearing :") I didn't mean to. I'll be posting more regularly, but I think I should set a proper time to post these, so I'll decide on that and tell you guys the next time I post. Don't worry, I intend on finishing, so please do read! **


End file.
